


Why do girls always wear skirts??

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AAAAAAA, AAAAAAA ×2, Alternate Universe - Different Motives (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BUT THERES NO SMUT I PROMISE, F/F, Hinata the Tsun Tsun, How Do I Tag, I figured out how to tag!, I mean pure enough, It might get frisky later idk, Kissing, Komaeda being horny for Hinata, M/M, Monokuma encorages the gay, No smut i wanna keep these guys pure, OOC on purpose, Okay it will be a little frisky later but I promise its not bad, Spoilers, Steamy Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, This is probably really OOC, gay af, hinata is trying, like you need to squint to see them, very minor background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: Up until now, Hinata has considered these motives... Normal. Pretty straight forward, if you ask him. But this?Set in Chapter 3, instead of the Despair Disease, Monokuma somehow swaps everybody's gender, and most people have no idea what to do.Also this is my first work on here so please go easy on me.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh hi there
> 
> So, this is my first work on this site, so honestly I wouldn't expect much. 
> 
> Also sorry if anyone is OOC I've never wrote for any one before ;w;
> 
> If anyone does read this, sorry for the cringe this is going to be.

Hinata Hajime was not in a normal situation.

He somehow got put into a killing game run by a sadistic bear, with some rabbit teacher.

So when he started witnessing his classmates die one by one, you could guess his mental state wasn't as good as before.

After four of his classmates deaths, he was expecting another motive. Why wouldn't he? But...

...this is definitely not what he was expecting at all.

~

After the Morning Monokuma Announcement, Hinata slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away.

He immediately knew something was off. He felt something brushing his neck strangely. He moved his head slightly, feeling whatever it was move along with his head.

Hinata isn't stupid. 'Is that... Hair...?' He thought as he brought his hand to his neck. He did feel hair, but it was obviously longer that his own.

He gave the mystery hair a tug and felt the pain at the top of his head. 'O-Ow...! What the hell...?'

He quickly got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. He quickly went to the mirror and gasped.

His face had become more feminine and his hair had grown longer to reach his shoulders. He stepped away from the mirror in shock and confusion.

"W-What is this...!?" He muttered, hearing his voice for the first time after this... Change. "Great... Even my voice..." 

He looked down at the rest of his body. Sure enough, it looked to be the body of a female. "How the hell did this happen!?" His (Her?) now higher voice yelled.

Her clothing seemed to be mostly the same, with the exception of his jeans being replaced with a black skirt and black knee high socks. 

She took a deep breath and tried to rationalize. "This is probably just a dream. This kind of stuff couldn't happen over night, let alone at all...! I probably just ate something weird and am now hallucinati-" She was cut short by a high pitched scream coming from outside.

Putting her current issue behind, she rushed out of her cottage to find the source of the scream. As soon as she stepped out, she saw a short blond girl standing infront of one of the cottages.

"WHOEVER THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY TO PULL THIS SHIT ON ME, COME OUT NOW AND MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE A FINGER LEFT!" The small woman shrieked.

Hinata stared at the other, dumbfounded as the other continued to yell. 'I-Is that...?' She glanced over to the pixelized image on the mailbox that the shrieking woman stood next to. 'K-Kuzuryu...!? I-I'm not the only one...?'

She decided to test her theory. "H-Hey!" She internally cursed at her voice breaking. "Kuzuryu! Are you okay?"

The blond turned. "Do I look fuckin' okay!?" Hinata also smiled slightly due to her theory being right, but was never given the chance and Kuzuryu ran up to her.

"Hinata!? Is that you?" She question, looking at Hinata up and down.

Hinata awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess you could say that...!"

"What the fuck happened to you!? What the fuck happened to me!? What th-"

Hinata cut her off before she started yelling again. "Let's go check on the others to see if they are like..." She motioned towards her body. "...This as well."

Kuzuryu thought for a moment before sighing and walking towards the female cottages. "H-Hey! Why are you going that way?" Hinata yelled after her.

"No fuckin' way am I dealing with Komaeda, let alone going to his cottage."

'Shit, Komaeda...!' Hinata thought. She was about to ask (or beg?) Kuzuryu to trade with her, but she was already out of earshot. With a sigh, she turned towards the cottages and started knocking on the doors.

~

"Can you believe it? Look at their size!" Souda cheered.

'What the fuck.' "I-I see you're taking it well, Souda." Hinata said slowly questioning why her friend would make such a comment.

"At least I'm not the only one this happened to! Man, I don't want to imagine how it would be if it was only me!"

"Yeah, well it was nice talking with you Souda. Bye." Hinata left shaking her head before Souda could protest.

~

"I find no problem in this! As long as I can shit and coach, I'm fine!" The still large as ever Team Manager yelled.

"T-Those are some priorities...!" Hinata said awkwardly. 

"Hell yeah!" Nekomaru roared. Hinata left before her ears got damaged.

~

"Fear not, my Dark Devas of Destruction! Even in this female body, I, Gundham Tanaka, still have all of my power!"

Hinata decided not to bother Tanaka.

~

Hinata hesitated infront of Komaeda's door. 'Do I really have to do this...?' She thought as she stared at the door. Luckily for her, the decision was made for her.

"Ah! Hinata!" Komaeda yelped in suprise upon opening her door.

"Uhm, hello Komaeda." Hinata said.

"Aha... I thought it was my luck cycle throwing me for a loop when I woke up like this, but I'd assume it's more than just the two of us who have... Changed."

"Mhm. Everyone on our side have become girls, somehow..."

"Hmm... That's very strange, don't you think? We can only assume this is one of Monokuma's motives, but this has no real serious impact."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head slightly.

"Think about it. The other two motives have had significant motivation for murder behind them. The standing 'Murder for your Memories' is promising the return of years worth of memories. The 'Twilight Syndrome Murder Case' was for Kuzuryu to try to avenge his sister. But making us girls? I don't see how this could drive someone to murder."

"I..." Hinata thought about what Komaeda said. "I... Suppose you're right."

"I also wonder what will happen to our minds..."

"H-Huh?"

"Our minds. Don't you think males and females think differently? If Monokuma had the power to swap our body structures, who says he can't make our minds change to?"

"Crap..." Hinata muttered. It was already bad enough having the body of a girl, but having the mind of one?

"Aha, but don't take it to seriously! You shouldn't over think everything I say!"

'Easy for you to say...' Hinata sighed. "I better meet back with Kuzuryu. Bye." 

"Ah, Hinata! Maybe we should bring everyone else too?" Komaeda suggested.

"Yeah... You do that." Hinata continued walking towards the girls cottages. Kuzuryu was walking back from Mioda's cottage, holding her head in her hand. She looked up to see Hinata.

"Hinata! What'd you find out?" Kuzuryu asked as she approached her.

"Well... Everyone on our side are now girls, and most of them seem fine with it."

"Bunch of fucking weirdos..." Kuzuryu muttered. "All the girls have become boys too. I told them to all meet in the restaurant so everyone can talk about this."

"Ah, I should probably do that too... Okay. You go to the restaurant and I'll get everyone else to go there."

"Tch. You don't have to tell me what to do..." With that, Kuzuryu turned and started walking towards the restaurant.

Hinata sighed. 'I just hope the others aren't hysterical...' She turned around and bumped into Komaeda. Both lost their balance and fell. Hinata, now aware she was wearing a skirt, panicked and covered herself.

"A-Ah!" Komaeda yelped as she scrambled to her feet. "H-Hinata! I'm so sorry!" She extended a hand and Hinata took it quickly, feeling the blush crawl up her face in embarrassment as she regained her balance.

"I-It's fine..." She looked behind Komaeda. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they either closed the door in my face or didn't open it. I don't blame them, who would want to talk to scum like me?" She chuckled.

Hinata decided to ignore the self deprecating comment. "Whatever. Just go to the restaurant." She said. "I'm getting the others and will be there soon." With that she walked towards the cottages, leaving Komaeda to just stand there before walking away.

~

Once she had gotten the other three to go to the restaurant, she stopped for a moment. She couldn't help but think about what Komaeda had said about their minds.

It made since. If Monokuma could make them the opposite gender physically, he could probably do it mentally too.

Hinata shook her head and started walking towards the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I woke up to see this has 134 hits! Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> This chapter is basically just more of seeing how people react to the new motive, plus a little bit of fluff because I cAN.
> 
> Also, if there is anyone wanting to proof read the chapters before I publish them, please tell me in the comments!
> 
> I can't promise steady updates to this series, so just because the first two chapters were posted back to back doesn't mean it'll happen again ;w;

Hinata stood at the bottom of the staircase, contemplating turn back. The shrieks and yelling could be heard from where she stood, and if you were going to ask her, she'd really rather not put up with his classmates hysteria today.

Deciding she'd have to do it eventually, she slowly walked up the staircase.

As soon as her feet hit the floor of the restaurant, she heard different voices all rising above one another.

"Is this the work of a Japanese spirt?"

"I'd like to see the Trashy Skank pull off fanservice now..."

"Woohoo! Ibuki can sing metal songs now!"

'Already a great start...' Hinata thought as she joined the group. 

"Ah, Hinata! So everyone has become the opposing gender!" Sonia said gleefully.

"It would seem like it..." Hinata muttered, glancing at all the newly male classmates of hers. 'I feel like we're in some crappy fanfiction...'

People continued to talk, and Hinata just tuned them out. As she tried to wrap her head around what was happening, she found herself muttering, "What are we supposed to do now...?"

Monokuma popped up from wherever he was hiding and stood next to Hinata. "Well, you start killing eachother! What else?" He said.

At this, Hinata screamed and covered her torso with her arms. All eyes turned to her and she flushed of embarrassment.

"Woooow Hinata! Quite a girly scream you have there!" Monokuma teased.

Hinata inhaled and let her body relax. "So this is your doing."

"Whaaaaat!? Me? I didn't do anything!"

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Okay, I might have done something. I'd like to formally introduce your newest motive!"

Hinata glanced at her classmates. Some had worried facial expressions while others rolled their eyes.

"As you can tell, you all have become the opposite gender! Now, on it's own, it may not seem like much of a motive, but I promise, what I have in store will definitely make one of you snap! Upupupupu!" With that, Monokuma left. The room stayed silent.

Hinata had more questions than answers. 'What he has in store...?' Everyone shot worried glances around the room.

Well, almost everyone.

"I'm sure you all will overcome this silly motive! A little change like this is nothing the Symbols of Hope!" Komaeda said to break the silence. 

"Ugh, will he ever shut up...?" Saionji said under his breath.

The next to speak was Sonia. "I propose we attempt to adapt to this change! We can't let whatever Monokuma has planned for us make us kill eachother! So, let us help eachother adjust! I volunteer to help anyone if they need it!"

A few murmurs filled the room. The group then decided to seek others help if needed, but if not, adjust as much as possible. 

After everyone had left, Hinata went to Sonia's cottage.

She already knew she needed to ask Sonia for help. Her new hair was getting really annoying and she wanted to know how to tie it back.

After Sonia answered, Hinata explained what he needed help with.

"I believe it is called a 'Ponytail!' I can certainly help you with that. I'll teach you, and then you can practice!" Hinata agreed, just excited to get the hair off her neck.

Sonia didn't have any hairbands on hand, so Hinata offered to run to the Rocket Punch Market to grab some. As she walked, she had one thought on her mind.

"Why do girls always wear skirts? It's really... Drafty." She shuttered as she entered the market.

The market was completely empty, so Hinata could grab the hair ties and get out of there quickly. She did just that and sprinted back to Sonia's cottage.

He invited Hinata into his cottage and began to teach her how to tie her hair. It was a lot simpler than what she was expecting, and after a few tries, she got it down.

"It's perfect! Good job!" Sonia congratulated.

Hinata smiled at the praise. She slightly adjusted the ponytail and thanked Sonia before leaving, taking the hair ties with her.

She went back to her cottage and layed on her bed. She decided to take a nap, because there wasn't much else to do. She didn't want to interrupt the others, because if they were scary before they're terrifying now, she didn't want to attempt to bathe or change, even if she knew she was in a female body didn't mean she wanted to look at it, and she really had nothing else to do.

So, nap it is, right?

No. Not on this island.

Just as she layed down, she heard a knock on her door. Deciding to ignore it, she closed her eyes. The knocking continued.

She covered one ear with her hand and buried the other ear into her pillow, but that didn't drown out the sound. 

Choosing to just answer it before she punched whoever was at the door in the face, she quickly got up and opened the door.

Funny for Hinata, she was the one who got punched in the face. 

"Gah--! What the hell!?" She shouted while holding her nose in her hands and looking down. She hadn't seen who was standing at the door, but after looking at the damn double zipper shoes, she didn't have to.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!? I should have known trash like me would end up hurting you..." Komaeda said.

"I-I'm fine... It just hurts a little, that's all. What are you doing here?" Hinata replied, removing her hands from her face and looking at the pale woman infront of her.

"Well... I saw you have your hair up and I was wondering if you could show me how to do that...?" Komaeda asked slowly.

Hinata thought for a moment. The person who just punched her and attempted murder was asking for help to tie her hair?

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Come in." 

Komaeda's eyes lit up as she practically skipped into Hinata's cottage.

"Sit at the edge of the bed. If you try anything, I won't hesitate to scream." Hinata said while grabbing the hair ties.

"Ah, even if I were to attempt anything, that new scream of yours will definitely alert someone!" Komaeda giggled.

Hinata flushed at the comment. "S-Shut up!" She quickly sat behind Komaeda and started going through what Sonia had taught her. There was a problem though.

"Komaeda, did you roll around on a carpet or something!? Your hair is a mess, and I can't get it in a ponytail!"

"Ah, I was hoping is wasn't bad. I accidently tripped walking over here and fell into the water. I went back to my cottage and attempted to blow dry my hair after changing into dry clothing, but I guess it just tangled it even more!"

Hinata sighed. "I don't suppose you have a hairbrush on you or anything, do you?"

"I do, actually! I brought it just in case!" With that, Komaeda pulled out a black hairbrush out and handed it to Hinata.

As Hinata brushed Komaeda's hair, they made innocent small talk. It reminded Hinata of how Komaeda acted before the class trial.

"It must suck having such long hair, huh?" Hinata asked.

"To be honest, it does. I know my normal hairstyle is longer than normal, but it's nothing compared to this."

"Well, your gonna give Sonia a run for her- erm, his, money at this point, Princess Rapunzel. Your hair is even longer than Souda's!"

"At least I don't still have an ahoge."

Hinata whacked Komaeda with the hairbrush.

"Shut it!" They both stayed silent for a moment before laughing.

Soon, after Komaeda's monstrous hair was brushed down, Hinata started to teach Komaeda how to properly tie it. 

Komaeda took more tries than Hinata to get it right, but she finally got it.

"Thank you Hinata, scum like me doesn't deserve the help from an Ultimate like you!"

"Don't mention it Komaeda. Now, if you'd excuse me, I want to take a nap." 

"Ah! Of course!" With that, Komaeda left her cottage with a smile.

As Hinata layed down to finally take her name, she couldn't help but think of Komaeda as she left.

Was it just her, or did Komaeda have a light blush?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I posting this an hour before midnight where I live? Maybe, maybe not.
> 
> Also I'm sorry I keep doing 1 on 1 interactions with Komaeda, I just love writing for him (her? I mean, Komaeda in general is fun to write for)
> 
> I promise I'll work on doing different character interactions! I'm thinking Nanami and Souda, so that might be in the future.
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending is a little OOC, I just wanted to add something like that to this. Let me appreciate my boys (or is it girls? Hmm)

Hinata eventually fell asleep and stayed asleep for a while. She isn't a heavy sleeper, per say, but nobody had tried to bother her after she finished helping Komaeda with her hair.

Well, good things can't last forever, can they?

"Oh Hinata!~" the monochromatic bear sang after appearing out of Atua knows where. Hinata slowly opened her eyes only to roll them.

"If you're expecting another scream out of me, don't count on it. That was a one time thing."

"Oooo! So feisty! Are you on your period already?"

'He couldn't do that to us... Could he?' Hinata thought as she swallowed. "Why are you hear?" She said flatly as she sat up on her bed, crossing her legs and clutching a pillow over her torso.

"I just came by to say I want everyone at the beach in one hour! In your swimsuits!"

"What? Why?"

It took a moment before it hit her. 'He wants us to be uncomfortable in these weird bodies by making us show skin? Pshhh, right.'

"Yeah, no thanks. I'd rather not." She clutched the pillow closer to her absent-mindedly.

"Well, too bad! Attendance is mandatory, unless you want to become swiss cheese!" Flashbacks of Monokuma holding his shotgun appeared in Hinata's mind.

She really didn't want to die at all here, but being shot by a robotic bear was something she definitely didn't want to happen. "Fine..." She said reluctantly.

"Good to hear! Make sure you pick a swimsuit from the Rocket Punch Market!" With a giggle, he disappeared.

'How the hell does he do that!?'

~

After another drafty walk to the market, Hinata glanced over to where the swimsuits were. 

"W-What the hell!? Does he expect me to wear that!?"

All the female swimsuits in stock were thin bikinis, with only tieable backs. The selection itself wasn't bad, but there wasn't any Hinata was willing to wear in public!

"Ah, seems like I wasn't the only one threatened to pick out a bathing suit, huh?"

'Why. Why is it always hi- her.' The slightly taller woman walked next to her and sighed.

"Of course, Monokuma probably did this just to see how uncomfortable we get like this. But these are just..." Komaeda picked a random swimsuit to examine it. "...to revealing. They'd barely cover anything."

"Yeah... Wait, you were threatened too?"

"Mhm. I refused twice and he pulled his gun out of nowhere. I'd much rather die at the hands of a Symbol of Hope than that despairing creature."

"I... Suppose I see what you mean. So... Uhm..." Hinata cleared her throat. "I'm just gonna..." She quickly approached the selection of swimwear. Scanning through them, she ended up picking a dark green bikini with lighter green ribbons for tying. Quickly saying goodbye to Komaeda, she left and headed for her cottage.

~

When Hinata arrived in her cottage, she sat done on her bed and sighed. "I... Should probably get this over with."

With that, she slowly got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom.

"As fast as possible. Don't think about it."

~

"That was... Interesting."

Hinata stood infront of her mirror, admiring how the swimsuit looked on her. "Honestly, I think I look decent in this."

'Wait what the hell?' Brushing that weird self comment aside, Hinata made her way to the beach.

As soon as she got there, she made a terrible discovery.

Pale bodies with black bikinis are a thing.

And damn, are they hot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape the gay thoughts Hinata
> 
> Last time I checked this had 420 hits. Nice
> 
> I haven't said this before but I will now, Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, but never feel like you need to do them! Just having readers makes me happy! ^^

When Hinata arrived at the beach, everyone else was already there and were either conversing or sitting in the sand. 

But that wasn't what her attention was focused on. Instead, she was focused on the pale woman in the black bikini who was slowly walking up to her.

'She... Really does look good in that.' Hinata thought to herself.

"Ah, Hinata! I was worried you weren't going to come!"

'I think the contrast of her skin to the bikini really works well.'

"Uhm... Hinata?"

'Oh, her hair is still up too! If she had her hair down though, it might make the entire look better... Not that it's bad, of course.'

"Hinata."

'She probably-'

"Hinata, you're staring."

"A-Ah! S-Sorry!" Hinata stammered as she broke out of whatever those thoughts were.

"It's alright! I must look so disgusting to look at you couldn't help but stare! Besides, what other reason would there be to look at trash like me?" Komaeda laughed. After she finished laughing, she turned concerned.

"Hinata? Did you put on sunscreen yet? Your face is already starting to burn." Only after she had said this had Hinata realized that her cheeks felt very warm.

"O-Oh, um no! I kinda forgot to grab some, ehehe...!"

"Well, I brought some! Would you like some?"

"U-Uhm... Sure...?"

"Great! If you wouldn't mind scum like me helping, I could apply it where you can't reach."

Hinata, not wanting to think about what she was signing up for, quickly agreed and Komaeda beemed.

~

The duo walked over to where Komaeda had set out two towels.

"I accidentally grabbed two towels but decided to set both up, in case anyone sat with me. It was pretty presumptuous, but I see it worked out anyways!" She explained as she sat down on a light blue towel.

Hinata took the towel next to her, a navy blue color, and sat cross legged. "Can I see the sunscreen?" She asked, and was immediately met with the bottle. She fully covered her arms and her face, and started doing her legs when Komaeda stopped her.

"Hinata, you didn't get your face well at all. Here..." With that, she took the bottle and started to add more onto Hinata's face. She could feel the heat rising once more, and tried focusing on counting how many grains of sand were on her towel.

After Komaeda had finished, she asked Hinata to lay on her stomach so she could do her back. Hinata did so hesitantly.

She jolted when the cold sunscreen hit her back, making her shutter. Komaeda continued massaging the sunscreen into her back, and Hinata practically melted into the touch.

The same can't be said for when Komaeda did the back of her legs.

"G-Gah! Komaeda, w-what are you doing!?" She practically shrieked.

"What am I doing? Apply sunscreen to your legs, obviously. You never finished doing them."

"You never gave me the chance!"

"Oh. Well, I am almost done, and even though an Ultimate like you probably doesn't want a nobody like me touching you for longer than need be, It'd be a waste to get more sunscreen on your hands, and, like I said, I'm almost..." She stopped speaking for a moment, and finished rubbing the sunscreen in. "Done!"

"Y-Yeah," Hinata said as she quickly sat up and sat like normal. "So... Uhm, is there something you'd like to do?"

"Hmm, I do have a few ideas, but I think you should choose! I'm already honored enough by having you choose to spend time with me, so whatever you pick is sure to bring more hope, even if I may not like it!"

'S-She's way to happy about me just being here...'

Hinata thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "Do you wanna have a sandcastle building contest? I've never built one myself but it shouldn't be to hard!"

Komaeda thought for a moment. "...Sure!" She finally said with a sincere smile on her face. They layed out ground rules and rushed over to the spots they'd be building at.

~

"H-How!? And don't blame it on your luck, or I'll kick it down!" 

Komaeda's sandcastle had three towers, all covered in colorful seashells. Inside if the biggest tower, a small hermit crab sat in the window, gazing at the two girls.

"Well, I have nothing else to blame! This little guy," she motioned to the crab, "Decided to walk up and sit next to the tower, so I placed it inside! It seems happy, don't you think?"

"I... Suppose. It's safe to say you've won, mine looks like crap compared to this!"

"Aww, come on Hinata! I'm sure It's not thay bad!"

~

"...It's that bad."

Hinata's castle was partly falles already, with a single window in the front. Hinata flushed of embarrassment. "Yeah yeah I know..."

Suddenly, Komaeda lit up. "Hey! What if we brought some of the seashells from mine and decorated yours?" She suggested. 

Hinata glanced around at the seashell-less sand infront of her before shrugging. "Sure."

~

"Oh."

"Ahaha, I shouldn't have thought that my luck wouldn't effect this at all."

Upon returning to Komaeda's spot, they had found only a pile of mushy sand with a hermit crab shell buried underneath. Komaeda picked it up and sighed.

"It lived a good life..."

"You say that like you've known it for years!"

"With our stolen memories, I might have!"

The pair giggle at the comment and Komaeda set the poor crab down. "It's safe to assume the tide came in then, huh?"

"Well, maybe you should avenge your castle and your hermit crab!"

"Wha- h-hey!"

Before she could protest, Hinata shoved her into the ocean. She popped up after a few seconds.

"Heyyyy Hinataaaaa! I lost something thanks to that!" Komaeda whinned.

"Hm? What?" Hinata asked while walking over to pear into the water.

"I lost any part of me that'd feel guilty for doing this."

Before Hinata could even process, Komaeda yanked her arm down pulled her into the water. After reaching the surface, she shot Komaeda a dirty glare. "Bitch."

"You started i- mph!" Hinata splashed water at Komaeda's face to shut her up.

"That's low Hinata." Komaeda said as she wiped her face.

"Oh please, I could do worse."

"Like what? Drown m-"

"I can throw your hermit crab into the ocean."

Komaeda gasped. "HINATA!"

Hinata snickered and started to try to make her way back to the once amazing sandcastle to grab the crab corpse with Komaeda following.

'Heh, so this is a motive. This isn't that bad!' Hinata thought as she made her way to the crab.

But what she didn't realize is that this was just the beginning of what he was going to make them do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look I'm down here too!
> 
> Just a quick post note, I've never actually built a sandcastle before so I'm sorry if it's not accurate
> 
> I'm tired it's late for me oyasumi
> 
> #letkomaedahaveasandcastle
> 
> #ripkomaedashermitfriend


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a bit! If you haven't checked out my other story, I explained that I'm going to be posting updates back and forth between these both. Daily updates won't happen often, due to busyness and motivation lack sometimes.
> 
> Uhh yeah
> 
> Enjoy?

After an actually nice day at the beach, with Komaeda out of all people, Hinata went back to her cottage to change. It was a little harder, due to the swimsuit trying to stick to her body.

Her policy of no looking stood as she changed.

After she finished, she sat down and glanced at the time. It was about 5pm. She made a quick plan to get dinner around 7, and to just relax the rest of the time. The beach had definitely worn her out.

She flopped onto her bed. She thought she could read until 7, but a wave of tiredness washed over her. She wanted to sleep.

Sighing, she got up and walked to the restaurant. Nobody was there, so she quickly made herself some food and walked back to her cottage. Quickly eating, she made a mental note to return the dishes later before falling asleep.

~

Hinata woke to the sound of the morning announcement. Confused, she got off her bed, but regretted it. A dizzy spell hit her hard and she almost fell, suddenly becoming greatful for the bed posts as she caught herself on it. After catching herself, she glanced at how she was gripping the bed post.

More specifically, her arms. Even more specifically, her wrist. Her wrist had a small black bracelet on it.

"What is that...?" She muttered. Standing normally now, with the dizzy spell gone, she looked at the bracelet. It had lettering on it, the kanji translating into 'Tsundere.'

"Tsundere...?" Hinata wondered aloud. However, she soon focused on the dishes from last night, remembering she had to return them.

"Ah, shit, that." She swore before quickly grabbing them and jogging towards the restaurant. Upon entering, she saw most of the people there, a few with similar bracelets to her. But only one person truly caught her eyes.

Komaeda.

She didn't see her bracelet flash as she walked up to her. She noted how Komaeda didn't have much food on her plate.

"Hey, you should eat more than that." Komaeda turned to her and smiled her carefree smile.

"Ah, for an Ultimate like you ti be worrying about someone like me! If it would make you happy, I'll have more!" She smiled.

Hinata felt heat rise to her cheeks. "W-Whatever. Just eat before you starve yourself, dumbass..."

~

Hinata didn't notice her strange behavior, but everyone else did. As she huffed after most things she said to just Komaeda, how she stuttered infront of Komaeda, and how her face was the color of a tomato.

"You don't think he- erm, she has it too, do you?" Souda asked.

"Normally, Hinata isn't like this. With a few others like this, it may be safe to say she has whatever is effecting the others." Nanami answered.

"You act like you're not fuckin' off..." Kuzuryu muttered. Nanami answered with a head tilt.

~

"Komaedaaaaaa..." Hinata said while standing behind her. "A glass of water isn't food, dummy."

"I could say the same about orange juice..."

"H-Hey!" Hinata flushed again. "Orange juice has vitamins!"

"Mhm... Sure..."

Hinata pouted. "Pay attention to me..." She muttered quietly, but Komaeda still heard.

"Hm? You want me to pay more attention to you?" She places her glass of water down. "Believe me, I could never ignore an Ultimate like you."

Hinata squeaked and punched Komaeda in the arm. "I-I never said that!" She said quickly, earning a small giggle from Komaeda. "S-Shut it!"

As the giggling continued, another giggle joined. But it was more of a sinister giggle, from a sinister bear.

"Upupupupu!" He laughed. "Ah, this is so entertaining to watch!"

"Monokuma...?" Hinata said, suddenly out of her trance.

"The one and only!" The bear smiled. "You liking the new accessories some of you have?" At the sentence, all that had the bracelet looked at it. The people who had it were only Hinata, Tsumiki, Nanami, and Mioda. None of the four responded.

"Wooow, so rude! I go through all the trouble of giving you guys people to love and you don't even thank me?"

"H-Huh...?" Tsumiki stuttered.

"The lucky bastards who have those bracelets have been acting off, no?" The bear asked.

Glances where shot at the four. 

"Weeeeeelllll, this is apart of the motive! You thought it would be as simple as going to the beach? Ha! Everyone with a bracelet has a someone new personality and a person unfortunate to have to suffer through it! The new personality only comes out around the person's artificial crush, and the people acting like that don't know they're doing that!" He smiled again.

"What? I haven't acted different at all today!" Hinata protested.

"Proving my point." Monokuma said as he pointed at her. "The artificial crush is on the underside of the bracelet, so if you honestly don't know, just look. It changes everyday, giving different people different personalities and 'crushes!' Also if your feelings become real, not my problem." With that, he left.

'An... Artificial crush? I haven't acted any different today, so it must be a hoax...' Even with that in mind, she looked at the name on the bracelet. Oh. Of course. Komaeda. She quickly covered her wrist.

"I think... We should share what we have on our bracelets." Nanami said. 

"Ibuki agrees!" Mioda cheered.

"I-I suppose..." Tsumiki agreed.

Hinata sighed. "I guess..."

"Okay, I'll go first." Nanami started. "I'd assume the personality is at the top, which simply says Lovey. The name I have is Sonia." Sonia smiled at this.

"Ibuki next!" Mioda shouted. "I have Shy with Kazuichi!" Souda sighed, not ready to deal with a Dandere Mioda.

"I-I have O-Obsessive... With M-Mioda." Tsumiki said, earning some worried glances.

"Tsundere. Komaeda." Hinata said quickly and quietly. But apparently, not quiet enough.

"So the foul demon bear has brought out the spiky mortals inner form?" Tanaka asked.

"What-?" Hinata asked as well, confused.

"I think Tanaka said Monokuma brought out your true Tsundere we all knew you are, Hinata." Souda laughed. Hinata lightly flushed.

"And Komaeda out of all people... I almost feel sorry for you!" Saionji sneered.

"H-Hey, it's only one day. Besides, she isn't so bad."

"Ah, you don't need to sugarcoat things Hinata!" Komaeda said. Hinata's bracelet flashed again. 

"I'm not sugarcoating anything, idiot. You're just to dense to realize that not everyone hates you here, a-and..." She flushed deeper. "A-And some people care about you."

It was Komaeda's turn to flush before turning away. Hinata shrugged and turned back to the group to be met with shocked expressions all around. "...what?"

"It sounded so natural!" Sonia said to break the silence.

"Well, Hinata is suffering from Tsundere Bitch Disease every day..." Souda agreed.

What??" Hinata tried again.

"She even got the creep to flush from embarrassment!" Saionji laughed.

"S-Saonji...! T-That's m-mean!" Tsumiki countered.

"Nobody asked the trashy skank!" Tsumiki squealed and hid in his hands.

Hinata never got an answer.

~

It was now around 10am, and with nothing else to do, Hinata returned to her room. She, like always when she tries to relax, heard a knock on the door.

'I really don't want to embarrass myself so please don't be-'

She opened the door.

'Damnit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I'm a sucker for personality swaps and people not being in the right mindset. That's why the Despair Disease is my favorite motive. 
> 
> Hinata isn't gonna have fun with this- i can tell. I mean I'm the author I know everyone's reactions
> 
> Also, with the pairings, I don't necessarily ship the people I paired together, I just thought it would be fun to write for them.
> 
> I don't know how to write Tanaka or Tsunderes--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vsjsbdjd i can't help myself
> 
> A bit more fluff this chapter .-.
> 
> Also there's like two lines from Komaeda's pov, but it's a one time thing just because I said so--
> 
> Also, a bold move gets made-
> 
> OH AND MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM NOTES IT'S IMPORTANT KINDA

Of course. Of course Komaeda would show up at her door. Who else would?

Hinata's bracelet flashed. Suddenly, her mind was overtaken by whatever Monokuma made the bracelets do.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hinata. I just wanted to apologize for Monokuma picking me as your artificial love interest. Once you're back to normal, I will make sure to show you I'm sorry someho-" Komaeda began.

"Oh, shut up. Come in." Hinata said, averting her gaze and walking over to her bed. Komaeda hesitantly followed.

"I-Is something wrong..?" Komaeda asked.

"No... I just..." Hinata knew she wasn't in the right mind right now, but some part of her didn't regret what she was about to say. "I-I like you. Pay more attention to me."

"H-Huh?" Komaeda's eyes widened for a moment, before she closed them and sighed. "Hinata, you aren't in the right mindset. I should leave so you can think properly." She began to stand, but Hinata grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around in surprise.

"Please, pay attention to me." Hinata said in a voice that somewhat scared Komaeda. 

Sighing, she sat back down. They sat there for a moment in awkward silence.

Suddenly, Hinata put her hand on top of Komaeda's head, earning a small squeak.

"Your hair is really soft..." She muttered mostly to herself, but Komaeda still felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Hinata continued to comb her fingers through her hair, eventually taking it out of the ponytail Komaeda had it in so she could comb through the entire thing.

After she was satisfied, she scooted closer to Komaeda and placed her head on her shoulder, earning another small squeak. Hinata quickly jerked away.

"H-Hey! What was that for!? Don't get any wrong ideas, I'm just... I'm just cold! Yeah! And your pretty warm, probably because of the jacket, so I was trying to warm myself up!" Hinata quickly said while heat crawled up her face. Komaeda chuckled.

"Oh... In that case, I can lend you the jacket, although trash like me did touch it..." 

"N-No! Keep it! Just... Just leaning on you is enough." At this, Hinata leaned on Komaeda again, resting her head in the same spot.

Komaeda smiled and patted Hinata on the head, which earned a content hum.

Komaeda smiled.

~

She knew Hinata didn't really like her. It's just the motive. Hinata could never love trash like her.

But, as selfish as she told herself it was, it wouldn't hurt to indulge in this while she can.

~

Hinata somehow managed to fall asleep. When she woke up, she was tucked under her blanket, with Komaeda curled into a ball next to her. Her face turned red almost immediately as her mind went for the gutter.

She sat up and put her knees to her chest. She thought about leaving to grab herself some food, as she had woken up at 3pm("How the hell did I sleep for that long!?") But she didn't trust Komaeda alone in her cottage.

She grumbled to herself. Nothing is easy with Komaeda, is it?

That's when Komaeda moved slightly, curling more into a ball. Hinata's bracelet flashed.

"Aww..." She muttered. She layed back down under the covers, snuggling close to Komaeda. She closed her eyes again and smiled. If Komaeda asked she would never confirm.

~

The morning announcement played, and Hinata lazily opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was she was alone. The second, her bracelet was gone.

She sighed in relief. No lunatic in her bed and no personality change. Her stomach growled loudly, and she remembered she wanted food yesterday.

"To the restaurant it is..."

~

When she arrived, people were sharing stories about what happened the day before. 

"TSUMIKI TRIED TO STAB ME WITH A SYRINGE BECAUSE MIODA WAS AROUND MEEEE!" Souda yelled as she hid behind Nekomaru.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean t-to!" The nurse cried.

"Ibuki thought it was funny! Even if Monokuma made her like Kazuichi, it was still very entertaining!"

Souda peaked out from behind the coach and saw Hinata. "Hinata, save me from Tsumiki!" She cried as she ran and hid behind Hinata's arm, which she didn't understand, because Nekomaru provided more cover.

"Hey, were's the creep? She's the only one not here yet, and we're waiting on her to share our bracelet things!" Saionji said while holding up his arm, showing his new bracelet.

'Komaeda isn't here yet...?'

"Well, someone should go try to find him," Nanami said, while still playing his game.

"I vote the Tsundere!" Saionji sneered.

"H-Hey! That wasn't my fault!" Hinata countered.

"Dude, you are a Tsundere, with or without the motive." Souda said. "Besides, Komaeda seems to favor you out of everyone here. You'd probably have the best chance of getting her here."

Souda... Did have a point. Hinata sighed. "But whyyyyyy..." She whined, covering her mouth afterwards. She doesn't whine. "Y-Ya know what, nevermind, I'll go do that, bye." She said, not wanting to know what else she might do infront of the others.

~

She regretted agreeing. She stood in front of Komaeda's cottage and sighed. 'Everyone else is waiting on me...' She reluctantly knocked on the door.

"W-Who's there?" Came from inside.

"Hinata. Everyone's waiting on you at the restaurant and I was voted to come get you. So, come on."

She heard a sharp inhale from inside. "I... I'm afraid I can't today."

Hinata tilted her head. "Why not?"

"W-Well I-"

"Nevermind. Come on, whatever happened can't be that bad."

"Y-Yes it can be!"

"I'm opening the door." 

"D-Don't-!"

Hinata didn't want to invade her privacy, but she didn't want to put up with Komaeda's shit right now, she wanted food. The door was unlocked and she let herself in.

Then her back was slammed against the door, with arms on both sides of her. She grunted at the sudden force and closed her eyes out of reflex.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Komaeda in front of her, face slightly tinted pink and eyes full of desire. "Didn't I tell you not to come in, Hinata...?" She said in a low voice. Hinata immediately flushed.

"K-Komaeda?"

"Shhh..." She pressed a finger to Hinata's lips. "That was very naughty of you, ya know. I didn't know you were a naughty girl..."

Hinata swatted Komaeda's hand away."K-Komaeda, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Hmm? Isn't it obviously?" She sounded almost smug. A beat passed. "Oh well. I guess this way will be easier."

Komaeda then grabbed Hinata's tie and pulled her close. Using her other hand, she tilted Hinata's head to the side and closed all remaining distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Komaeda
> 
> Calm yourself
> 
> ALSO THERE WILL BE NO SMUT OR ANYTHING! I don't like writing or reading fandom smut, so you won't see that on my profile. The most I'll ever do is probably making out? Probably. Yeahhh .-.
> 
> OH AND  
> I'm impulsive and wanna make a one-shot Komahina story (I'm not good at writing anything else ;-;) so if you have prompt requests, leave them in the comments! It will have no upload schedule and I'll only update it when I'm bored or get requested prompts. Again, no smut, but I will write makeout scenes. That's about as far as I'll go .-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and unmotivated TwT
> 
> This chapter is super short so I'm so sorry once I'm feeling better I'll do better hopefully
> 
> Also shhhh I'll post I'd Kill For You tomorrow gimme a second
> 
> Warning though, It gets a little steaming in this chapter and there is innuendo, but nothing to bad. Oh and Tsumiki tripping
> 
> ALSO KOMAEDA IS EXTREMELY OOC IN THIS CHAPTER ON PURPOSE DONT HURT ME I DID IT ON PURPOSE

Hinata stood there, frozen in shock, face red as hell. Komaeda was kissing her, and doing a pretty good job of it.

Komaeda drew back after a moment. "Not gonna kiss me back? Whatever." Hinata's tie was yanked again as Komaeda kissed her again. 

Hinata hesitantly decided to attempt to kiss back. This earned a hum of approval from Komaeda. She then started to deepen the kiss, earning a surprise yelp from Hinata. When her bottom lip was lightly bit, she carefully allowed access. 

As their tounges danced, Komaeda pressed her body to Hinata's, sandwiching her to the door. Hinata found her hands gripping Komaeda's hair.

They eventually broke apart, both panting and very red. Hinata recovered first. "W-What was that!?"

Komaeda continued panting for a moment before speaking. "Wasn't it obvious? Kissing." 

"No I- Why!?"

"Why not? Someone as beautiful as you deserves that... And much more." Komaeda hummed as she traced Hinata's jawline with her hand.

"So much- H-Hey!" Hinata felt even more heat rise to her face.

"Kidding, kidding...! Unless you want to..." Komaeda's lips slowly curved into a thin smile, earning a small squeak from Hinata.

"S-Shut up!" It was only then that she noticed the bracelet on the others wrist. She grabbed it to read it.

"Ah, so you're into that kind of stuff...? I'm sure I can find some rope and you can have your way with me." Komaeda's face began to become pink at her own words. Hinata decided it would be best to tune her out.

She read the top of the bracelet and immediately felt the heat rush to her face as she read. 'D-Dominant-!? With M-Me!? What the fuck!?!'

Komaeda laughed lowly. "Awww, you're so cute when you're flustered. Like my bracelet?" 

Hinata still stared at the others bracelet in shock. 'Why the hell would Monokuma do this!? That sick bastard-!'

"Hinata~" Komaeda whined. "You know my big bad secret but won't do anything about it...?"

"W-What do you expect me to do??"

"Well, you could sle-"

"I'm not sleeping with you!!" Hinata cursed the redness of he face. She felt the color on the tips of her ears and wanted to rip them off.

Komaeda sighed. "Shame."

Hinata took a deep breath. "I'm leaving. Go to the restaurant or I'm sending someone else here."

"Anything for you-"

"Shut up." With that, Hinata left, trying to calm down.

~

As soon as Hinata entered the restaurant, Tsumiki noticed the blush she had tried and failed to calm down.

"H-Hinata! Are you f-feeling alright? Y-You're really r-red!" Before Hinata could reply, Tsumiki rushed over before tripping. Hinata closed her eyes at the sound of the impact out of reflex.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Tsumiki in a compromised position, with his shirt pushed up, his jeans unbuckled, and the apron he wore tying his hands together over his head.

"K-Kyaaaaa! I-I'm sorry, I-I triiiiiiiped!" Tsumiki cried. Sonia rushed over to help him up before anything else happened. 

'At least he forgot about my face...' Hinata sighed and went to get food, when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her.

She brushed the feeling aside and continued to get herself food, when someone wrapped their arms around her torso and place their chin on her shoulder. 

"Ah, Hinata~ why'd you leave me alone, hm?" Komaeda hummed.

"K-Komaeda!?" Hinata jolted.

At this, all eyes turned to the two, and Hinata truly wished she would have died before this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything
> 
> Also I have no idea how to write doms so sorry if it's not accurate- I'm forever an awkward bottom TwT
> 
> Forgive me for this sinful chapter and the next chapter--
> 
> Again sorry for such a short chapter.


End file.
